1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention generally relates to a sliding window assembly, particularly for a vehicle, wherein a sliding panel is removable from the window assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various sliding window assemblies for vehicles are known in the prior art. Examples of such a window assembly are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,214 to Buening (the '214 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,796 to Matthews (the '796 patent).
The sliding window assembly disclosed in the '214 patent includes several embodiments. In all of the embodiments, a sliding pane or panel having a rectangular shape, including a top and bottom, is guided between an open and closed position. The sliding panel includes a member or pin extending from both the top and bottom of the sliding panel. The sliding window assembly includes a frame that has a top and bottom track member each defining a guide channel. Either the top or bottom pins are biased in a vertical direction to permit the pins to be retracted to enter or escape the guide channels. Although removal is not a focus of the '214 patent, removal of the sliding panel can be accomplished by retracting the pins to create a clearance, which allows the sliding panel to be removed from the opposing guide channel. The pins must retract enough to create the clearance for the pins on the opposing side of the sliding panel to be completely removed from the guide channel. Because the pins in the '214 patent are biased and retractable, they are not rigid and are susceptible to movement in the vertical direction during movement of the sliding panel between the closed and open position. The vertical movement allowed by the pins increases the possibility of misalignment of the sliding panel and introduces a greater chance for rattle or undesirable vibration during the operation of the sliding window assembly.
The '796 patent also discloses a sliding window assembly. However, the sliding window assembly of the '796 patent does focus primarily on a removable feature of panels in the sliding window assembly. More specifically, the sliding window assembly includes a rectangular frame having an upper and lower portion each including a plurality of adjacent track members opening inwards. The sliding window assembly further includes a plurality of sliding panels engaged in the track members that are able to slide horizontally to create an opening. The upper portion has an aperture for receiving a pin. The pin slides into the aperture and across the track member of the upper portion. The pin is engaged by a ball detent connected to the upper portion. The ball detent locks the pin in the aperture of the upper portion. The sliding panel is removed by retracting the pin and raising the sliding panel in the track member until the sliding panel is removed from engagement with the track member of the lower portion. The sliding panel is then tilted and lowered to remove the sliding panel from the track member of the upper portion. The pin is not continuous and only engages the sliding panel over a small length of the track member of the upper portion. This is undesirable due to the possibility of the panels being misaligned or rattling during the operation of the sliding window assembly or vehicle.
Therefore, the prior art does not address a sliding window assembly that supports the sliding panel on the track member to reduce the possibility of misalignment and vibration during the operation of the sliding window assembly. Furthermore, the prior art does not attain the required support for smooth operation of the sliding window while still allowing the sliding panel to be easily removed from the track members. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a sliding window assembly that combines a simple design to support the sliding panel without additional clearance to accommodate the removal of the sliding panel from the track member for installation or servicing of the sliding panel.